


An Unwanted Truth

by icegoddez333



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegoddez333/pseuds/icegoddez333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident on a job team natsu went on, Lucy feels ashamed that she put Gray in harms way. Everyone says its not her fault, but she can't help but blame herself. So she decides to go training with her spirits. This one decision will bring family secrets into the open, old and new friends, and choice that could rip the Fairy tail guild at the very seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwanted Truth

_Howls of agony coming from every direction. No light to see the beings producing them. A flame lit up to my left, and I got a look at the creature in front of me. A huge monster of some kind, howling in pain as what seemed like blue electricity crackled around it. The thing was screaming in pain, and that was when I recognized the aura it was emitting. “What is that?” a voice said beside me. I gasped out my answer, not quite believing it. “That, that’s Cet-”_

I gasped and sat up, my blonde hair flying from the sudden disturbance. I blinked and looked around. No dark room with screams and a big monster, But a forest lit by a full moon, and a certain ice mage sleeping fitfully opposite her. I must have fallen asleep _._ I laughed quietly. I shouldn’t have been sleeping; after all, I was supposed to be protecting Gray. I watched him as he slept, chest covered in bandages. His face was eyebrows were slightly furrowed, his usual grin now a frown, and his fists were clenching and unclenching on either side of him.

I walked over to him, making sure to be quiet. Even when injured, Gray still sleeps lightly. I checked his bandages, and held my hand over his head. No fever, thank god. I shuddered as I remembered the incident that gave him his wounds.

_Insults and punches being thrown, as the master of the dark guild fought with Gray. He was strong, but I had no doubt that he could handle it. Loke was fighting alongside me, working together to take the guild members out. Erza was cutting people down with her Heavens Wheel Armour, and Natsu was being… Natsu. As Loke and I finished off the last of our opponents, I heard Gray laugh. Turning around I saw the Guild master on the ground. Natsu smiled, and Erza thanked everyone for a job well done. Gray came towards us, grinning like an idiot. And that was when the sword went through his stomach. We all shouted his name, running towards him. I caught him before he hit the ground, as Natsu went to punch the guild master who was still conscious._

We thanked god that the sword had missed any vital organs. And he should heal fast, being Gray. While Natsu and Erza were out hunting the ones who had escaped, I was to watch over Gray, just in case someone came after him. I scoffed. Like Gray needed protecting. He probably would have protested had he been conscious.

I laughed. And that was when the dagger came flying out of the tree.


End file.
